


In and Out of Weeks [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hitchhiking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Series, where the wild things are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Sam began hitchhiking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Out of Weeks [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In and out of weeks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802255) by [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered). 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bPodfic%5d%20In%20and%20Out%20of%20Weeks.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 10m45s
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/%5bPodfic%5d%20In%20and%20Out%20of%20Weeks.m4b) | **Size:** 10.3 MB | **Duration:** 10m45s 

  
---|---


End file.
